laughing through the tears
by sri kungfon
Summary: Yukina (story image) is a new student at Konoha high who winds up being dormmates with Sasuke and Naruto. When Guy sensei announces a trip to the beach everyone is excited but they do more than just swim in the sea. -COMPLETED- Sasukexoc gaaraxoc narutoxhinata
1. I'm room mates with boys?

"Stupid schedule" Yukina mumbled to herself, as she was walking down the corridor of her new school, of course she wasn't paying much attention when she crashed into something hard.

She thought it was a wall, until she looked up and noticed that the wall had eyes, upon closer inspection she realized that those dark black eyes belonged to a guy, who was actually pretty hot. The boy glanced at her, and then looked back at his phone while holding his hand out to her. It took Yukina a second to realize she was on the floor and he was trying to help her up, she took his hand and he effortlessly pulled her up.(A/N for certain people who live under rocks the guy was Sasuke)

"I'm really sorry" she mumbled while walking away but unfortunately she didn't see the wall coming and she crashed into that wall and yes, this time it really was a wall. That wall just happened to be right next to the principal's office, moments later lady Tsunade flung open the door yelling " keep it down people are trying to sleep, I mean work." The door creaked to the side to reveal a very flat Yukina. Lady Tsunade seemed to have just noticed the flattened Yukina, when she said "oh! You must be our new student follow me we have a small matter to discuss." She turned and walked into her office followed by a slightly disoriented Yukina. Tsunade shut the door to her office neither of them seem to notice Sasuke standing out in the corridor trying to contain his laughter for the bumbling idiot, he didn't know he would eventually grow to care for her more than he had cared for anyone ever.

* * *

hey guys just so u know the picture of Yukina is at the top of this story and the setting is in real time just so you know. i'll upload again as soon as I can btw Yukina's personality is based off of my friend. p.s sorry if it's short.


	2. my roommate's are weird

Yukina sat nervously glancing at principal Tsunade who was filling out paperwork; she couldn't the tense atmosphere anymore so she cleared her throat and said "principal Tsunade am I in trouble?" Tsunade finally glanced up from her stack of paperwork and leaned forward sighing, "No you haven't done anything wrong miss. Yukina but there is a small issue with your dorm room," she took a breath and continued, "You see your application was turned in extremely late, as a result all the dorms in the girls section are filled." At this point Yukina was literally fighting off tears.

"So," she choked out "am I not going be able to attend konha high?" Tsunade's eyes softened, "unless you agree to move in with the boys." She meant it to be a joke but Yukina jumped up and exclaimed "I'll do it!" Tsunade burst out laughing until she saw Yukina's deadpan face "oh, you're serious… well then we will just assign you a dor…" Tsunade didn't get to finish her sentence when a flash of yellow appeared.

Naruto had just flung the door open saying "hey! Principal Tsunade, Shikamaru is taking a vacation for who knows how long, so we have an open spot in our room what do you want me to do about it?" without a moment's hesitation Tsunade plainly stated "Yukina meet your new roommate."

Yukina stared at her so called roommate, and calmly reached out her hand "gimme the keys." And that made it official Yukina was moving into the boys dorm.

 **Sasuke's POV**

So I'm drinking my herbal tea, while Naruto is lying on his bed tossing a baseball into the air. All was quiet until Naruto decided to strike up a conversation, typical.

"So…. I saw Hinata today and she asked me how I was doing"

I decided not to reply, knowing the idiot as well as I unfortunately do, he probably told her something stupid like he was gay or something.

"I couldn't decide whether to say that I was good, or okay so I freaked out and said I was gay." 'Called it' I allowed myself to mentally gloat, seriously Naruto can be so simpleminded. "Oh! By the way we're getting a new roommate."

"hn." I said sipping my tea.

"It's a girl." The minute I managed to process that line my tea tried to kill me, literally I started choking. Before I could ask what he meant the door opened.

I recognized the face almost instantly.

"The wall/the klutz." We both exclaimed at once.

Well this year just got a whole lot more interesting.


	3. I've made a new friend

They just stood there staring at each other, Yukina's jaw had dropped to the floor and Sasuke's eyes looked like they were about to pop right out of his head. Naruto found this scene quit comical so he decide to snap a picture with the digital camera he always seemed to carry with him. The flash snapped them both out of their shocked states.

"So," Sasuke started "you're our new roommate?" "Uh… yeah the name's Yukina, Yukina Aizawa." "Nice to meet you Yukina I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" he said giving Yukina a wide grin and a thumbs up. Yukina had to admit that Naruto reminded her of a puppy that had too much caffeine.

"Oh! And that's Sasuke." Naruto said gesturing to the black haired boy sitting on the other side of the room. Yukina glanced at him and he just glared back 'ok mental note do not piss off Sasuke.' She told herself. She set up her stuff on the bunk below Sasuke. It was late so she decided to sleep. Of course sleep never came easy for Yukina, she tossed and turned constantly that damn woman's voice ringing in her head, she woke up in a cold sweat that night like every other night 'fuck! No matter where I go that damn woman's voice still haunts me. Dammit!'

Yukina closed her eyes hoping not to go back to that place again.

* * *

(The next morning)

"Oi, wake up"

"hn,"

"I said get up"

"go away evil cheeseburger, I'm not hungry" Yukina mumbled shooing away a very annoyed Sasuke at that minute he had lost his patience with the klutz, so using his surprising strength he tipped her whole mattress which sent her tumbling onto the floor with a thud.

"OOOWW! What'd you that for?" Yukina shouted rubbing the bump on her head, "well if you had got up I wouldn't have had to do that." Sasuke replied. Yukina started to pout, though Sasuke would never admit it Yukina's pout was kind of adorable… wait where the hell did that thought come from? 'There is no way in hell I'd find that klutz cute!' he told himself, as he walked out of the room he was already in his school uniform which was black trousers with a black blazer, blue and blue striped tie and a white button up shirt underneath.

Sasuke was struggling with his tie…again, he could never and I mean never get the knot right so he'd usually just shove it in his pocket, unfortunately he would get detention if he went to school without his tie again usually he wouldn't care but Tsunade could be one scary bitch. Let's just say he didn't want to take his chances.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled and threw the tie at the door where it landed on Yukina who happened to appear "whoa! Calm down duckhead I haven't said anything yet." She teased as he snatched the tie from her hand and started fiddling with it again. Yukina couldn't help but giggle at the scene 'aww he can be cute when he wants to be… wait! What?' Yukina mentally kicked herself and finished brushing her blonde hair when she glanced over at Sasuke who seemed to have managed to get all ten of his fingers tied together; Yukina sighed and asked "do you need help?" "No! Shut up and leave me alone." "Yeesh! Sorry I asked." She replied while watching Sasuke continue to fumble with his tie finally she stood up and walked over to Sasuke putting her arms around his neck to adjust her tie, it only took a few seconds for Yukina to finish tying the knot. She pulled away to see Sasuke looking at the floor trying to hide his blush "um…thanks I guess." "No problem." Yukina simply smiled and walked away, out the door.

* * *

(In class)

Yukina had found her way to class just before the bell rang she scanned the room seeing as there were only two empty seats she decided to take a seat next to a girl with glasses and blonde hair, which had brown highlights in them "hi, I'm Yukina do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Do what you want."

So Yukina took a seat next to the anti-social who seemed to be lost in a book she was reading, "So what's your name?" Yukina asked attempting to break the ice. "Tanoshi." The blonde replied simply. "Tanoshi, huh? That's a nice name." but all she got in reply was a shrug, Yukina took the hint and shut up ten minutes into Iruka's boring lecture Yukina sees Naruto who is literally crawling into class on all fours.

"Naruto! Who told you, you could crawl into my class ten minutes late?"

"But Iruka sensei!" Naruto protested "you told me not to walk into class ten minutes late, what did you expect me to do skip?" that sent the entire class into fits of laughter at the blondes statement. Of course Iruka was not amused so he dragged Naruto out by the collar to give him a very long lecture.

"Is Naruto always like this?" she asked Tanoshi.

"Yes, how do you know Naruto?"

"Oh! I'm his roommate."

Tanoshi's eyes widened to the size of plates and she started pulling on one of Yukina's braids, "is this a wig?" she asked before glaring suspiciously at Yukina's chest "are those real?" Yukina completely embarrassed by the situation exclaimed that of course she was a girl and that she only stayed in the boy's dorm because there was no room in the girl's, course it took a lot of convincing on Yukina's part. Finally when she was done with her story Tanoshi burst out laughing she laughed until tears streamed down her face. "Well at least I know you're not some crazy cross dresser." She said holding out her hand "let's start over shall we? I'm Tanoshi Seika." Yukina smiled and took Tanoshi's hand "nice to meet you Tanoshi, I'm Yukina Aizawa."

* * *

Michi: YOU IDIOT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER FIRST! *throw's book.

Wolf: EEPP! Please forgive me I forgot! *get's hit with book.

Michi: you FORGOT! Did you even ask them to R&R?

Wolf: what? Relax and recuperate?

Michi: *strangles wolf well since my idiot of a best friend forgot to do these things… she does not own Naruto only the OC's and credit to vocaloid for Yukina's picture please rate and review and feel free to burn wolf to a crisp with flames.

Wolf: hey! I'm too cute to burn.

Michi: *chasing wolf with a lighter see you next chapter.

Wolf: HELP! (Tbh I feel like this is way longer than the chapter *sweatdrops)


	4. It's okay to cry

Yukina and Tanoshi were hanging with Hinata after school outside in the courtyard; the three were inseparable despite all their clashing personalities Hinata; who was sweet and quiet, Tanoshi; who was passive and normally had her nose in a book and finally Yukina she was a plain klutz everyone knew that much, but the odd thing about her was she was always so happy, of course the only person who found this odd was a certain dark haired boy.

"Yukina… hello? EARTH TO YUKINA!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Tanoshi! What the hell was that for?" Yukina whined covering her ear which Tanoshi had shouted in. "jeez were you spacing out again?" Tanoshi asked looking worried at her so called best friend, "you've been doing that a lot lately, have you been getting enough sleep?" "Yeah, of course I have, I've just been distracted that's all." Yukina felt a stab of guilt as she lied to her best friend, the truth was that she hadn't been feeling well at all, the nightmares kept coming back to haunt her causing her to wake up in the middle of the night and on top of that she had a major headache from lack of sleep.

"Hey girls!" all three of them turned to see Naruto and Sasuke walking up to them. "Why, hello you two baka-kuns it's so nice to see such positive homo-sexual as yourselves." Yukina greeted never missing the chance to make fun of her roommates. "I'M NOT A HOMO!" Naruto yelled "and I'm not positive." Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice, not realizing that he had given Yukina an opening, "oh! So you admit that you're a homo?" Yukina smirked. "I didn't say that!" Sasuke countered raising his voice a little "ah… but you implied it."

"Fuck you!"

"Wouldn't you like to?" Yukina's teasing comment caught Sasuke off guard so he was blushing madly everyone laughed except Hinata who was blushing as well. Being the innocent girl she is. Naruto didn't miss the chance to take a snapshot with his camera "and that's Yukina 12 Sasuke 3." He laughed. Yukina also started giggling until she felt like someone was stabbing her brain with a knife, because her headache got worse of course she only whimpered a bit hoping that nobody would notice.

"Hey um, guys I just remembered Kakashi sensei wanted me to help him with something so I gotta go." She lied and ran into the school. Her little lie had fooled most of the group except one raven haired boy who decided to follow the annoying klutz.

Yukina was panting as she walked along the school corridor leaning on the wall for support, the whole corridor was spinning and Yukina could feel her conciseness slipping as she fell to the floor the last thing she heard was someone's footsteps running up to her before closing her eyes for some much needed rest.

 **(a/n ha-ha bet ya' thought I was gonna leave you hanging I decided not to compliments to my pal Angel for writing the romantic stuff)**

'Damn her just passing out like that…' he thought as he looked at the girl her skin was an unnatural red and her breaths were labored. He carried her to the nurse's office; she was surprisingly light considering how much she ate… Sasuke sweat dropped remembering her extreme love for food.

He slid the door open to see that the room was empty sighing he placed the girl on the nearest bed, he was about to leave when nurse Shizune walked in upon seeing Sasuke she glanced at the sleeping girl and asked what happened Sasuke had explained how he had seen her pass out in the corridor and that he had carried her here Shizune nodded and proceeded to check Yukina's temperature she explained that it was just exhaustion and that the fever would pass, Sasuke was relieved though he wouldn't admit it.

Sasuke was about to leave when, "Sasuke-kun I'm sorry but someone is going to need to look after Aizawa-Chan because I have to go to a staff meeting." Shizune said Sasuke glared back and grudgingly sat on a stool next to Yukina's bed. Shizune just smiled at the boys actions and walked out of the room.

Sasuke just sat there gazing at the sleeping girl, he didn't want to admit it but he couldn't deny the fact that she looked so beautiful sleeping peacefully the moonlight on her face; and her pale, almost white hair forming a halo around her head making her look even more angelic.

* * *

(Back in the courtyard)

Naruto sat down next to his girlfriend giving her a quick peck on the cheek making Hinata go redder than a rose, Tanoshi couldn't help but smile at the couple they were so cute even if they just started dating, Naruto may have been -no wait scratch that– is a total idiot but Hinata had been crushing on him for a long time she deserved it and Naruto turned out to be a better boyfriend than anyone expected the couple was thankful to Yukina for pushing them and supporting their relationship.

"Hey! Has anyone else noticed that Sasuke acts weird around Yukina?" Hinata and Tanoshi both sweat dropped at how dense Naruto could be. "Um… Naruto-kun didn't you notice?" Naruto just looked confusedly at his girlfriend "err; well Sasuke has a crush on Yukina."

"WHAT!"

Naruto yelled Tanoshi just slapped her face at Naruto's ignorance.

* * *

(In the sick room) ( _Italics_ means dreams or flashbacks )

' _Hahaha did you really think you could run away from me, Yukina?'_

 _Yukina whipped around trying to find the source of the voice but she was surrounded in complete darkness._

' _Why can't you just leave me alone?' she screamed_

' _Oh, you want me to leave you alone?' that disgustingly fake sweet voice whispered._

' _Have you forgotten what had happened to your brother? When you left him alone? 'the memories of her brother's burning body came crashing back, and Yukina fell to her knees sobbing into her palms._

' _It was all your fault Yukina, me and your brother are dead because of you.'_

' _NO! STOP IT! GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'_

Sasuke was shocked to see tears streaming down Yukina's face, he was even more surprised when she bolted upright and jumped out of the bed to start running down the halls, the look on her face was one of pure terror. Acting on nothing but instinct he ran after the frightened girl "YUKINA!" he yelled as he grabbed onto one of her wrists and spun her around to see Yukina's eyes were squeezed shut and her palms were covering her ears, she shook her head violently screaming for something to leave her alone, after awhile she went silent and her knees buckled beneath her but she refused to open her eyes or stop covering her ears she just kept crying.

Sasuke kept a firm grip on the weeping girl's wrist she looked so scared and vulnerable, he knelt down and cradled her in his arms protectively, it honestly scared him that if he didn't hold onto her she'd just shatter, the Yukina he knew was always so damn cheerful laughing, picking fights with her smart mouth, being insanely clumsy no matter what but the Yukina in front of him now was scared, weak and vulnerable this side she's never shown to anyone, was one that needed support and protection. Slowly Yukina let her hands fall from her ears to grip Sasuke's blazer her small hands were shaking and her violet eyes gazed up at Sasuke misty with tears, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" she mumbled "I've caused you so much trouble." Yukina smiled, but it wasn't the everyday overly confident smile she usually wore this smile was fake and shaky and Sasuke hated it.

"Stop that." He glared Yukina tilted her head to the side trying to keep her fake mask in place, "stop trying to fake it, if you want to cry then cry, no one's going to blame you for having emotions." His words hit her like a ton of bricks, because Yukina bit her lip and buried her face back into Sasuke's warm chest allowing her body to shake with sobs; tears flowed freely from her eyes containing all the emotions she thought she had locked up.

Sasuke felt so useless all he could do was be there and watch her suffer; he leaned back so he was sitting on the floor so that she was leaning on him between his legs pressing herself closer to him almost as if trying to hide from the world in his arms. Eventually her sobs calmed down, her body stopped shaking and her breathing had become even Sasuke realized she had cried herself to sleep.

Picking her up bridal style he carried her back to the dorms Naruto was already asleep snoring soundly, Sasuke nudged the door closed and laid the sleeping girl on the bed, covering her with the bed sheet; before he climbed the ladder to his bunk he silently whispered "good night, Angel."

* * *

Wolf: yes! We're finally done thanks so much Angel.

Angel: you're welcome Wolf please rate and review.

Wolf: you heard her folks GO! GO! GO! Oh and btw sorry for the excess drama in this story but I think the fluffy bits turned out pretty good.


	5. playing cupid

The next morning Yukina woke up feeling even more cheerful than usual maybe it was because she had been able to let go of some guilt from the past. Sitting up she stretched and got out of bed it was surprisingly early for her to be up since she loved sleeping in preferably until two in the evening. Since it was a weekend she decided to go to the mall near the school, getting dressed and walking to the door she glanced at the bunk above her where Sasuke lay sleeping peacefully, he looked so sweet and innocent without his usual frown in place suddenly yesterday's memories came crashing back making Yukina blush Sasuke could be really gentle when he wanted to be. With that thought she silently left the room leaving Naruto to he's dreams which of course were about ramen.

Walking down the dorm halls she spotted Guy sensei Yukina tried to stay out of the man's line of sight, to say that he was eccentric was an understatement the man was downright nuts. Unfortunately luck wasn't on Yukina's side since sensei spotted her immediately. "OH! MISS AIZAWA!" he yelled loud enough to wake the entire dormitory, Yukina too shocked by this outburst was glued to the floor as the man ran up to her he was running so fast Yukina was terrified he'd crash into her and send her flying through the roof, luckily that didn't happen as Guy managed to stop right in front of her causing her to fall back on her butt from fright.

"Just the hot blooded youth I wanted to see." Said Guy looking down at the muddled heap on the floor, Yukina was still getting over the shock of almost being mauled in the middle of the hall by a crazy man going over his speed limit.

"What's wrong you look as if you nearly got run over?" Said guy completely oblivious to how close he came to the truth "anyway, do me a favor and wake up your dorm mates." Yukina's eyes bulged at his request Sasuke was damn scary when woken up, the last time Naruto tried to wake Sasuke up Sasuke threw him out the window he wasn't seriously hurt but still SCAARY! Of course Yukina knew better than to talk back to Guy sensei so she grudgingly stalked back to her room 'might as well get it over with in one blow.' She thought opening the door and closing it making sure she didn't make a sound taking a deep breath,

"ALRIGHT, MOTHER FUCKERS! RISE AND SHINE! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!"

Yukina yelled so loud some people from the neighboring rooms had woken up, her sudden scream had caused Naruto to fall out of bed looking around he asked Yukina, "why did the ramen push me out of bed?" Yukina just laughed and looked at the other heavy sleeper who was glaring at her through half open eyes clearly pissed that he had been woken up from his dreams of killing Naruto; Yukina just smirked at her roommate's reactions and informed them that Guy sensei had told her to wake them up.

A few minutes later the three emerged from the dormitories into the court yard outside, Sasuke mumbling about how it better be important or the consequences wouldn't be pretty and Naruto being…well Naruto. The court yard was filled with students some of the female students glared at Yukina, mainly because she was walking beside one of the most popular boys in school who was single no less.

Looking around Yukina saw probably the only friendly faces in the crowd Hinata was waving at them with Tanoshi standing there with her arms crossed trying to block out everyone else.

"Yukina, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun over here." Hinata called waving.

"Hinata we're dating, you can drop the –Kun." Naruto said looking lovingly at his girlfriend Hinata blushed at this suggestion, since to her that seemed like a very big step.

"N-Naruto-kun I couldn't possibly do that."

"Hmm why not? you call Yukina by her first name."

"T-t-that's because"

"We're soul-mates, so take a hike." Yukina wrapped her arms around Hinata to give her a peck on the cheek and stick her tongue out at Naruto. Naruto was shocked by Yukina's proclamation "yeah, Hinata loves us more." Said Tanoshi deciding to join in on the fun hugging Hinata as well, Hinata turning beet red was squashed between her two best friends, at this point Naruto was at complete loss for words stuttering incoherent sentences. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle he was relieved that Yukina was acting like her old teasing self but the memory of yesterday was still fresh in his mind 'what could've happen to terrify her so much?' the question just wouldn't leave his mind. Before he could ponder any further Guy sensei appeared 'youthfully late' as he put it.

"Hello! All you kids, so nice to see such hot-blooded youth in the morning." The entire student-body just sweat dropped.

"Anyway, you're all probably wondering why you are here." He continued earning the interest of all the students, "well principal Tsunade has kindly agreed to **my** suggestion of taking you all on a mid-term holiday, to the beach." Stressing the fact that it was his idea the whole student body cheered excited to finally have a break. Everyone was excited Yukina, Tanoshi and Hinata were jumping round in circle holding hands laughing like three year olds on a sugar rush. Some people were surprised to see Tanoshi actually laughing and having fun, others knew that it was because of Yukina's bubbly personality which was absolutely contagious.

* * *

(On the bus.)

Guy had explained that they would be gone for seven days he called it 'Guy sensei's seven days in paradise.' Yukina was pretty much bored, the seats were assigned and luck was not on her side when she had to sit next to a red haired boy she didn't exactly know, refusing to make eye contact she looked anywhere but at him all she knew was he had red hair, tall, handsome and really quiet Yukina tried to keep her mouth shut but being the social butterfly she was, that didn't go so well. Glancing over at the boy beside her she noticed he was staring at something or more precisely someone, looking over his shoulder she saw something particularly interesting.

The person red-head was staring at was none other than her best friend Tanoshi; smirking to herself she poked the boy in the ribs earning his attention. The boy was clearly confused by her actions since he just stared at the grinning Yukina. Only when she got a good look at his face did she notice the tattoo on his forehead it said 'love' which Yukina found kind of cute and he had his school tie draped around his neck, by her account he was clearly a delinquent.

"I'm Yukina sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." Staring at her outstretched hand as if it might bite him he hesitantly shook it. "Gaara." He replied his voice was slightly hoarse so Yukina guessed he didn't talk much, "hi Gaara," Yukina's grin widened.

'What a strange girl.' Gaara thought since he wasn't used to talking to any women other than his semi-psychotic sister. "Sooo," Yukina dragged out leaning forward on the armrest separating them "you've got a crush on Tanoshi don't you?" she teased earning a blush that did not go unnoticed "aaha! I knew it!" Yukina exclaimed triumphantly. Gaara couldn't figure out how she had guessed, the minute he saw her he registered her as clumsy and overly enthusiastic it didn't even cross his mind that she'd be smart.

"So did you ask her out yet? Oh wait of course you didn't, she would've told me. Unless she was keeping it a secret but she wouldn't do that, would she? Actually that sounds like something she'd do." Yukina was rambling on keeping the conversation alive by herself.

Gaara just stared at the bundle of hyper energy at a loss for words, being someone who rarely uttered a syllable watching this girl talking seemingly enjoying his company was fascinating and amusing at the same time he couldn't help it, he started laughing so quietly Yukina almost didn't hear it; she stopped her self-rambling to listen to the slight chuckles from the boy next to her, "you know you should laugh more often it suites you better." She said and smiled at the boy. In a way he reminded her of her brother who was always a cheerful person but preferred to keep quiet. Just the memory of her brother caused a stabbing ache in her heart of course she didn't show it.

Gaara couldn't quite place it but Yukina's personality gave him the effect of an older sister, not the psychotic I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-touch-my-stuff vibe but more like a I'm-here-if-you-need-me kind of feeling.

Slowly they started talking a little more Yukina told him all about her crazy roommates and Gaara told her about his psychotic sister and crazy doll obsessed brother, Gaara found himself able to talk freely around the girl and that she actually listened to everything he said even getting them both to laugh sometimes, Yukina took note that he had a particular interest in any stories which included Tanoshi.

In the back of the bus around two rows behind Yukina and her new friend sat a very pissed off Sasuke, 'the hell are those two laughing about since when was she friends with Gaara?' he thought glaring daggers at the completely oblivious teenagers. "Sasuke-kuun," came an annoyingly needy voice "why are you ignoring me?" Sasuke looked down at the pink haired girl, Sakura who had latched herself onto his arm. She was by far his most obsessive fan girl "why can't you just shut up and get off me." He said coldly pushing the girl away from him, Sakura started to pout but it made her nowhere near as cute as Yukina. Ignoring the girl once again he turned his attention to Yukina who was laughing about something that Gaara had said, Sakura noticing his gaze was not very happy with who he was staring at 'Sasuke is mine bitch, I guess I'll have to teach her a lesson.' Thought Sakura glaring daggers at the back of Yukina's head.

* * *

(At the beach.)

"Woohoo it's the beach!" Yukina and Naruto shouted jumping up and down standing on the sandy shores, the entire bus sweat dropped at their amount of energy.

"Okay boys and girls here's how it's gonna go down, there are gonna be six kids per cabin so let's have some hot blooded fun!" Guy sensei explined earning cheers from the entire bus.

"GAARAA! WE'RE SHARING A CABIN! ISN'T THAT GREAT!?"

Screamed a very excited Yukina grabbing Gaara's hands and running round and round in circles, before tackling him in a bear hug, of course the hug was just a cover up so she could whisper, "and Tanoshi's gonna be there too." Causing Gaara to blush.

"Hey those two make a nice couple."

One of the boys commented causing Sasuke to glance in the direction, and what he saw made his blood boil Yukina had her arms around a blushing Gaara. Before he could think twice about it he stomped over to the hugging pair and tugged on one of Yukina's braids.

"Ooowww!" Yukina shouted glaring daggers at Sasuke, Yukina HATED and I mean HATED it when people pulled her hair. Sasuke just shrugged and walked off followed by a grumbling Yukina since they were in the same cabin along with Naruto and Hinata.

The cabin was cozy made from wood overlooking the sea, it was quite big too with a living room on one side and a kitchen on the other, upstairs was where all the bedrooms were two beds per room so everyone had to pair, up in a brief moment of brilliance Yukina had voted to be with Sasuke much to his surprise and that Naruto would be with Hinata and Tanoshi was with Gaara of course everyone knew that it would be impossible to argue with Yukina since she was just too stubborn.

* * *

(In Gaara's and Tanoshi's room)

There was a tense silence Gaara not being a conversationalists and Tanoshi (though she tried to hide it) was actually shy. Reaching up to grab a book from a bookshelf in the room which was too high for her, she stood on her tip toes but still couldn't reach it, suddenly she felt a warm body behind her and a strong had reached up and grabbed the book she was after. Spinning around to see Gaara right behind her holding out the book Tanoshi noticed a slight blush on his cheeks as she took the book from his hand.

* * *

(In Sasuke and Yukina's room.)

Sasuke was lying on one of the beds glaring at his phone as if he wanted to murder it; he was still annoyed with Yukina hugging Gaara, half of him didn't know why he cared.

Yukina looked up from the mess that was her suitcase "gee Sasuke what the phone ever do to you?" she asked in her usual sarcastic tone but Sasuke detected a hint of grumpiness, since she was still upset about the braid incident. "If you don't want to stay with me, I'm sure your boyfriend will be more than happy to have you over." He replied sounding a little angrier than he wanted to. What he said had Yukina confused "what boyfriend?" she asked.

"What do you mean what boyfriend Gaara of course!" sitting up he glared at the confused girl. Blinking a couple of times she burst out laughing, "Oh, I get it! You're jealous of Gaara!" Yukina chuckled causing Sasuke's scowl to deepen, "that's real cute Sasuke, but I'm not even remotely interested in Gaara he's like a brother to me and plus I'm trying to get him and Tanoshi together." Sasuke didn't know if he should be relieved that she didn't like Gaara or annoyed that she had called him cute.

"So Sasuke are you gonna help me?" asked Yukina sitting next to him on his bed he blushed at how close she was 'what's wrong with me? How is it that this hyper-active mess can make my heart actually skip a beat?' "Hello earth to Mr. Sourpuss." Yukina called snapping him out of his thoughts he smirked and said, "Sure I'll play cupid with you as long as I don't have to wear a diaper." This made Yukina clutch her sides laughing "ever considered a career as a standup comedian?" she snickered "another word and I'm out." He threatened "okay, okay I'm zipping It." she smiled 'this is gonna be fun.' she secretly thought.

* * *

Michi: WOLF! WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'RE DEAD!

Wolf: hehehe

Angel: oh god you have a death wish. What did you do this time?

Wolf: I may have stuck bubblegum in her hair as payback for pulling mine.

Michi: THERE YOU ARE!

Wolf: *runs away

Michi: *running after her I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RIP YOU APART AND STUFF YOU IN A DITCH!

Angel: ummm please rate and review Wolf will update this weekend or next week and if she doesn't, that means she's probably dead in a ditch.

Michi: uh… Angel I think I broke Wolf!

Angel: *sweat drops


	6. summer sweethearts

The next day Guy-sensei had announced that they would be completely free the whole day, but he had a surprise for them in the evening.  
At the beach Yukina had just finished applying sun block on herself; she didn't have to apply it to her back since she was wearing a sleeveless hoodie which she refused to take off.

"Hey, me and Hinata are gonna go get some ice cream from the stall over there, we'll bring you some." Yukina said standing up, "Naruto! Sasuke! Come with us!" Yukina yelled at the two boys Sasuke got up from his towel where he was attempting to take a nap, but Naruto pouted like a child as he was in the middle of building a sand castle and refused to abandon the oh-so important task of decorating it with seaweed and shells.  
Not one for being patient Yukina stomped over and grabbed the yellow haired boy by the ear with him yelling in pain she walked towards the ice cream cart ignoring the stares of passersby.

Tanoshi just sat there dumbfounded, 'great now how am I supposed to put the lotion on my back?' she wondered turning her head lightly to see Gaara lying down with his eyes closed. Gulping she got up the courage and mumbled, "Um… Gaara-kun?" his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at Tanoshi with his beautiful blue eyes. "What's wrong? where is everybody?" he asked just noticing that they were alone. "Yukina and Hinata dragged the boys to go get ice cream," she replied starting to feel a blush creeping across her cheeks "and I was wondering if you could help me." Gaara sat up to look into Tanoshi's jade green eyes.

"Sure what do you need?"

"Uh…um, I know this is kind of weird but do you think you could maybe put the sun screen lotion on my back?" Gaara's eyes widened at the request, but he hesitantly nodded. (Get your mind out of the gutter he wanted to be helpful.)

Laying down she allowed Gaara to rub lotion on her back, both blushing as red as tomatoes. "done." He murmured quietly, "thanks." She mumbled back.

A little distance away Yukina was grinning widely, her chocolate ice cream in hand. Sasuke was smiling but his eyes weren't on Gaara and Tanoshi (cough Yukina cough).

Everyone had returned and was lounging on the beach for a while, until Yukina wanted to swim "Sasuke come swim with me." She whined. Sasuke kept his eyes closed pretending to be asleep, Yukina pouted but her violet eyes brightened up like they always do when she had a plan that would potentially get her into trouble.

Walking around the beach she spotted three kids playing with sand, "hi am Yukina what are your names?" she asked smiling. "I'm Jimmy!" said one of the boys who looked around 8 with brown hair and green eyes, "and I'm Jack." Grinned another boy who looked exactly like Jimmy, so Yukina assumed they were twins. "Um… I'm Mimi." Said another little girl shyly she had red hair and gentle brown eyes. "Well nice to meet you Jack, Jimmy and Mimi, hey who wants to have some fun?"

"I do." Jack and Jimmy yelled putting their hands up.

"How about you Mimi?"

"Um...okay."

"Great! Do you see that boy over there?"

"You mean the one with black hair?"

"Exactly! I need you guys too…" Yukina leaned in keeping her voice low so only the kids could hear. When she finished the three children laughed and ran to get their plastic buckets and shovels.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who had fallen asleep completely snoring a little; he had to hold in his laughter when he saw 3 kids running away giggling after finishing their masterpiece.

Sasuke was woken up from his nap because of a flash created by a camera Yukina was holding. He frowned at her as she showed him the picture on the digital camera, Sasuke went red in the face when he saw a picture of him sleeping with sand all over his legs and shaped to look like a mermaid tail and two huge pink seashells on his chest to look like a bra with seaweed in his hair. Boiling with anger he got up the seashells falling off him while he pulled the slimy green seaweed off him. By this point Yukina was clutching her sides laughing Sasuke growled and held up the disgusting seaweed menacingly "no! No! Don't even think about it; get that slimy thing away from me!" She said breaking into a run; Sasuke smirked and ran after her.

Yukina ran straight for the ocean and stopped once the water was up to her knees, she turned around grinning. Sasuke stopped to look at her in confusion, "looks like I win Sasuke." She stated walking over to him. Sasuke blinked a few times before realization dawned on him, "you were planning to get me into the water all along weren't you?" Yukina nodded and laughed walking to the shore. She was about to pass Sasuke when he swept her up princess style and started walking deeper into the water, "Sasuke! What do you think you're doing?" she squeaked, "You were the one who wanted to swim." He said before tossing Yukina into the water.

Her head popped up as she glared at Sasuke, and quick as lightning she hit two pressure points at his knees which caused him topple down. Now the two found themselves in an awkward position, Yukina was leaning her weight on her elbows and Sasuke was above her on all fours. Yukina couldn't help it she started giggling which caused Sasuke to chuckle as well. While Yukina was distracted something had brushed against her arm making her shriek and throw her arms around Sasuke's neck. "What's wrong?" he asked blushing, "something brushed my arm!" she said her face buried in the crook of his neck. He looked down to see a piece of seaweed floating by them. "It was just seaweed, you klutz."

"Don't call me that jerk!"

"I dare you to say that again."

"JERK!"

Sasuke smirked and suddenly stood up with Yukina's arms still around his neck, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. 'Damn! He's been taking his vitamins how is he supporting my weight with one hand?-wait, ONE HAND?' Yukina looked up in time to spot Sasuke dumping a huge clump of seaweed onto her head.

Screaming she wiggled out of Sasuke's embraced, and wrestled the slimy green monstrosity out of her hair. She glared at Sasuke who was laughing at her. Before she could let out a string of colorful curses there was an announcement from the loudspeaker.

"All Konoha high students please report to the old abandoned shrine. ASAP."

* * *

Michi: WO! WO! You're just gonna end it hear?

Wolf: um… pretty much I've been busy with my other fanfic.

Michi: what other fanfic?

Wolf: oh it's a KaixOC beyblade fanfic on wattpad it's called 'a different kind of trouble'

Michi&Angel: you're cheating on us with another fanfic!? Oh! the betrayal! *faints dramatically

Wolf: *sweatdrops um… would it make you feel better if you can help me with the other fanfic?

Michi&Angel: oh! In that case! Please rate and review and check out our other fanfic!

Wolf: *slaps forehead *sighs drama queens… -_-'


	7. the past is past

**Preview:** **"All Konoha high students please report to the old abandoned shrine. ASAP."**

All the students were standing in front of a forest which you had to go through to get to the shrine. It was dark, and strange howling sounds came from inside.

Suddenly Anko sensei appeared out of a cloud of smoke which was caused by a smoke bomb. 'Wow, she really does put a lot of effort into early entrances.' Yukina rolled her eyes, still paranoid that she reeked of seaweed. She looked over to where Sasuke was, he was ignoring a bunch of girls begging for his attention. Yukina would never admit it but she was actually relieved he didn't even spare them a sideways glance.

'Dammit why am I getting jealous over such a jerk? You idiot! Idiot! Idiot!'

'Oh so admit that you're jealous?'

'What? NO!'

'You're in denial.'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

Her silent self-arguing was interrupted when Anko sensei spoke up, "well girls and boys welcome to the first activity of your summer paradise schedule." Everyone started to murmur as to what the activity was.

"I call it 'Anko sensei's heart pounding test of courage in the forest of death! '"

The minute Yukina heard the activity her knees started to shake, 'ghosts! Great I'm screwed! Maybe I can sneak away.' She thought as she attempted to stealthily walk away from the scene, she bumped into a hard wall. Looking up she noticed Sasuke was looking down at her, "you know you'd make the Great Wall of China want a retirement." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

'Dammit you coward! Just say you'll be her partner.' Sasuke mentally chided himself, as he opened his mouth to speak, he was surrounded by his annoying fan girls telling him crap like they were scared or asking him to protect them. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Yukina who was walking away towards Tanoshi. "SASUKEEE! BE MY PARTNER I HATE GHOSTS!" yelled Naruto as he plowed through the fan girls and latched onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he saw Hinata walking up to them, and to his relief she pried Naruto off of him. Regaining his usual composure he followed after Yukina.

'Fuck! its official, I'm jealous.' Yukina thought walking towards Tanoshi who was standing awkwardly beside Gaara. She sighed realizing her whole point was to get Tanoshi and Gaara together, and if she asked Tanoshi to be her partner she would disappoint Gaara 'dammit being nice sucks.' She thought walking up to the awkward couple. "Hey! Love birds get a move on." She said pushing them both into the forest.

Suddenly she felt a strong grip on her arm pulling her into the forest as well, turning she saw Sasuke was dragging her through the forest. "Hold it," she wrenched her hand away to glare at Sasuke. "What?" he asked looking at her with emotionless eyes, "what happened to all the girls that were lining up for you to be their knight in shining armor?" she asked sarcastically, to her surprise Sasuke smirked "what's wrong angel? Jealous?"

'Called it,' "don't be ridiculous I'm not that retarded, AND DON'T CALL ME ANGEL!" Yukina yelled contradicting her thoughts. Sasuke smirked and started walking away, "by the way what's with the hoodie?" he asked indicating the yellow sleeveless hoodie Yukina had never taken off for the whole day.

Looking away Yukina didn't answer; she had temporarily forgotten that it was a test of courage when she heard a rustling in the bushes beside her. Freaking out she latched onto the closest thing which happened to be Sasuke, looking back at the bushes a white figure jumped out and Yukina squeezed her eyes shut.

"Careful, it probably has a gun." Sasuke's sarcastic voice made Yukina open her eyes to see a fluffy white bunny wagging its cotton tail before hopping away. 'Well I feel stupid.' She thought, quickly noticing the arrogant smirk on Sasuke's lips. "Um… I was just checking if you were scared." She said letting go of Sasuke's arm. "Riggghhht." he dragged rolling his eyes at Yukina's lame excuse, and continued walking with Yukina keeping close behind.

* * *

(With Gaara and Tanoshi)

Tanoshi glanced over at Gaara who was looking straight ahead flashlight in hand she would never admit it but she was severely afraid of ghosts. Hearing some twigs snap near her she unconsciously drifted closer to Gaara, "are you scared of ghosts?" he asked as he noticed Tanoshi slightly brushing against his side. "Maybe just a little." She said snapping her head around when she thought she heard another noise, suddenly something wet and slimy rubbed against her back causing her to scream and hug Gaara tightly.

After she calmed down slightly she started to pull away, but Gaara did something that surprised her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. Blushing slightly she leaned into his warmth; suddenly ghosts didn't seem all that scary anymore.

* * *

(Sasuke and Yukina)

They walked in awkward silence for what seemed like hours, until Yukina couldn't take it anymore looking over at Sasuke to attempt conversation she noticed that he was gone and she was all alone. "Sasuke?" she called but no one answered, terrified beyond belief she squeezed her eyes shut and knelt down covering her ears, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes 'I'm scared!'

* * *

(Gaara and Tanoshi)

'Gaara really is a nice person even if everyone says he's scary I just don't see it, damn I'm pathetic I've had a crush on him since grade school and I still haven't told him.'

Tanoshi thought looking at the red haired boy beside her.

Gaara noticed her eyes on him and looked down to meet her gaze, at that moment they heard rustles from either side of them and suddenly two boys popped out dressed as ghosts disappearing as quick as they appeared.

Tanoshi opened her eyes to see Gaara on top of her and her eyes widened when she noticed Gaara's lips had connected with hers when they fell. Gaara noticed this as well and quickly started to pull away. To his surprise Tanoshi sat up as well and pushed her lips to his again.

* * *

(Sasuke)

Panic started to make his mind race Yukina had disappeared and Sasuke was getting more worried by the second though he refused to show it. He started running in a random direction hoping to stumble on the girl.

He was tiring quickly when he heard a soft whimpering, following the sound he was sure it was Yukina.

Yukina looked up in surprise when she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. Terrified she started walking backwards wide eyes fixed on the bushes; suddenly a figure emerged. Screaming Yukina stepped back but she failed to notice the cliff behind her. Falling backwards she felt someone grab her arm and falling with her, the fall was broken by the feel of cold water hitting her body. Opening her eyes she found herself lying in a shallow river, she couldn't move because of another body on top of her his arms around her. Yukina sat up and noticed the other person was Sasuke, 'he must've protected me when we fell' she thought.

Sasuke started to groan and opened his eyes to see Yukina beneath him both soaking wet, before he could react Yukina had thrown her arms around his neck "I'm so glad you found me." She whispered. Relief flooded through him to know that she was alright. "Hn, we should get out of this river." He said, Yukina nodded and followed him out.

The cliff they had fallen wasn't that steep so Sasuke suggested they climb back up; of course Yukina agreed with him but she forgot to mention one tinsy-tiny detail she had completely busted her ankle, and pain shot through her whenever she took a step- so basically IT HURT LIKE HELL!

But Yukina being Yukina didn't want to bother a seemingly grumpy Sasuke. Sasuke was already half way up the cliff when he noticed Yukina wasn't following, "Yukina, hurry up." He called and watched as Yukina slowly put her foot on a rock and he noticed how she winced with every step he sighed and slid back down.

Yukina squeaked when she felt Sasuke's hands on her waist lifting her up and setting her back down on the ground, which was easy since she had only climbed like two centimeters. Yukina whirled around faster than her ankle could handle as a result she fell straight into Sasuke.

"You're hurt." He stated plainly.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." She snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yukina flinched at his sharp tone Sasuke didn't always lose his temper but it's scary when he did.

Sasuke noticed Yukina's fear and forced himself to calm down, sighing he sat Yukina down and inspected her ankle Yukina hissed slightly when he touched a sore spot. "Sorry," he muttered "it needs a bandage."

"Really? Gee, I would've **never** thought of that! Why don't I use my **magical powers** and make a bandage just appear while you fetch us a pumpkin and we can go to a ball." Yukina rolled her eyes emphasizing the sarcasm in some of her words. "God! Why the hell are you being so damn bitchy?" Sasuke asked finally letting his temper get the better of him, Yukina sighed "look I'm sorry, okay? It's just that I'm cold, hurt, scared and we're both lost in the middle of nowhere."

Sasuke softened a bit at Yukina's apology, "well let's just get your ankle patched up." He said as he stood up, "and where the hell do you think we're gonna get a band…" Yukina trailed off when her eyes landed on Sasuke's well-toned stomach; he had ripped off a piece of his shirt exposing a bit of his six-pack, to use as a make-shift bandage. "Like what you see?" Sasuke smirked causing Yukina to look the other way blushing.

Once Sasuke was done wrapping Yukina's ankle he had proceeded to make a fire when he noticed Yukina shivering, "you know, you'll be warmer if you take off your wet hoodie." He stated. Yukina slowly took off the dripping hoodie and started to wring it out, as she turned around Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the scar on her back it stretched diagonally from her hip bone to shoulder. Unconsciously he reached out and touched her scar feeling her muscles tense, "what happened?" he asked slowly but Yukina didn't answer, "Yukina tell me who did this to you." He said firmly; placing a hand on her cheek so she would turn to face him.

Yukina took a deep breath she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it forever, "I guess if it's you it'll be fine." Yukina started telling Sasuke about her past, "when I was eight I had a little brother…

 _Flash back_

" _WAAHH!" a boy with blonde hair and green eyes cried causing a woman with red hair and eyes to snap at the six year old, "would you just fucking SHUT UP!" at that moment an eight year old Yukina came rushing down the stairs she glared at her useless baby-sitter Karin, as she put a comforting arm around her brother._

" _Miguel what's wrong?"_

" _I'm hungry." The little boy sniffed._

" _Well you heard him, if you want him to be quiet you should feed him." Yukina said glaring as the older woman ignored them and went back to her phone. Miguel started crying again, "it's okay Miguel I'll make you food." Yukina soothed though she didn't really know how to cook she had seen her mother do it before so how hard could it be?_

 _Going into the kitchen she turned a knob on the stove and heard a clicking sound, opening the fridge she noticed that they were all out of eggs so Yukina walked out of the house to a nearby store; but of course as an eight year old she didn't know that the knob she turned was the gas and that she shouldn't have left it open._

 _While Yukina was out Karin walked into the kitchen and stood a little too close to the stove pulling out a lighter to light a cigarette she flipped open the cap exposing the flame and, BOOM!_

 _Yukina's eyes widened in shock when she walked back to a burning building that was supposed to be her home, "MIGUEL!" she screamed as she ran into the fire coughing as smoke burned her lungs making her eyes water, she looked around for her brother in the scorching heat._

 _She ran screaming her brother's name flames licking at her side causing her to cry out in pain finally she spotted her brother's body amongst all the chaos but it was too late the flames had completely consumed the little boy, now there was nothing left but a burning body. Yukina collapsed to the floor in despair she was so consumed by grief she didn't hear the creaking of the iron and glass chandelier above her. Finally the ornament gave away one of its sharp iron spokes cut straight through Yukina's back causing her to scream in anguish the iron was burning hot and flames continued to lick at the blood seeping through her now permanent scar._

 _End of flashback_

Yukina broke down in tears once she finished her story and Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms protectively around her, "It's all my fault they are both dead because of me." She sobbed clutching Sauske's shirt as he began to gently rock her back and forth stroking her hair softly, "shh, it's not your fault angel you didn't know." Sasuke comforted as Yukina's sobbing dimmed a little they just sat in silence, "Sasuke, thanks this is the second time you were there for me." Yukina said smiling a little when she thought of the first time Sasuke had comforted her like this.

After Yukina had completely stopped crying they both pulled away, "and what about you?" she asked "is it because of your past that you're so distant from everyone?"

Sasuke looked at her and sighed, "It's not as bad as yours but when I was kid I was always compared to my older brother Itachi. He was the perfect athlete, good in school and my father and mother adored him and didn't really have time for me, I didn't want to lose to my brother so I started working harder pushing myself so that my parents would recognize me, I guess I was so obsessed with gaining perfection I didn't have time for other people."

Yukina listened quietly before sitting up on her knees and putting her arms around Sasuke's head making him lean closer to her, Sasuke was shocked at first but relaxed and let her hug him.

The next morning Yukina limped behind Sasuke as they were walking around the cliff to look for a way back, "could you hurry up? You're so slow." Sasuke said looking over his shoulder to see Yukina's violet eyes glaring at him. "why don't you try walking around barefoot in a bikini with a busted ankle." She shot back. Even if they did have a bonding moment last night some things never change.

After a little while Sasuke finally sighed and knelt down, "get on my back I'll carry you." He said. Yukina was relieved to get a break from walking so she happily climbed onto Sasuke's back, as they-I mean **he** started walking again.

Yukina laid her head on his strong back feeling it rise and fall with each breath, he smelled like fresh mint and Yukina soon felt herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Wolf: I'm finally done!

Mich&Angel: *glares YOU'RE LATE!

Wolf: WAAH! ANI! THEY HIT ME!

Ani: now now girls, You can't blame Wolf for having writers block.

Wolf: *sticks tongue out and hugs Ani I love you Ani.

Ani: please rate and review.

Wolf: oh! I almost forgot, ready? 1… 2…

EVERYONE: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO OCLOVER3427! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING! WE LOVE YOU!


	8. Bun-Bun the banana?

Arriving back at camp Yukina and Sasuke got one hell of a lecture, and back at the cabin Yukina was hit in the head by a pissed off Tanoshi and glomped by a hysterical Hinata.

Tanoshi announced that she and Gaara were officially going out, "okay stop! I'm gone for one night and miss out on a whole centuries worth of events?" Yukina's eyes were wide in disbelief, okay granted it was her aim to get them together but they couldn't hold the party till she got back? Some friends.

"SASUKE! I MISSED YOU!" Naruto yelled before tackling Sasuke to the ground, "are you gay?" Yukina smirked. "Naruto I have two words for you- GET. OFF!" he yelled shoving Naruto off of him.

"BUT I MISSED YOU!" Naruto yelled grabbing onto Sasuke's leg like a stubborn child, "ARGH!" he yelled when he kicked Naruto in the face sending him into the wall.

Yukina laughed as she headed up the stairs followed by a grumbling Sasuke.

* * *

(In the room.)

"You can stop laughing now." Sasuke glared at the still giggling Yukina, "can't…too…funny." She gasped and started laughing again. They were both so preoccupied with their argument that neither noticed Naruto quietly locking their room door.

"Ugh… you are impossible." Sasuke said heading for the door.

"Thanks I try." Yukina retorted, and rolled her eyes when Sasuke started fiddling with the door knob, "what is it now?"

"The fucking door is locked."

"Have you tried, oh I don't know- turning the handle?"

"If you're so smart why don't you do it?"

"Fine! I will!" she said walking over to the door and yanking on it but it didn't budge. She turned at Sasuke who was smirking arrogantly, "one word and I'll stuff you in a ditch!" she hissed venomously.

"We both know you don't have the gu-" he was cut off when Yukina sent a pillow flying at his face. "If it's a war you want it's a war you'll get." And with that pillows sailed through the air.

Yukina had tackled Sasuke to the bed where they started rolling around, "OH MY GOD!" Yukina yelled when they both fell off, Sasuke landing on top.

"It's not fair if you're on top!" she said pushing him before running. Sasuke chased her around the room, "CAN'T… YOU PICK… UP THE PACE?" she taunted between pants as they both got tired.

Now, to someone who listens to this argument through say… the door would get a very wrong idea of what was actually happening and phrases like: "OH MY GOD!" and "CAN'T YOU PICK UP THE PACE?" accompanied by the sounds of moving bed sheets wouldn't help the situation.

At this point Gaara, Tanoshi, and Naruto's faces were all red as tomatoes while as Hinata had already fainted. Naruto couldn't take it anymore so he flung the door open yelling, "STOP! I WANTED YOU TWO TO STOP FIGHTING NOT FOR YUKINA TO LOSE HER VIRGINITY!"

Of course the scene that Naruto was met with was very different from what he was picturing. Yukina had two pillows in her hand one of them raised above her head in a throwing position, and Sasuke had a broom in his, the wooden end pointed at Yukina. They both glared fiercely at Naruto making him gulp and chuckle nervously, "well… I can see you two are busy so…" he trailed off when both of them adopted extremely calm looks like they weren't even bothered and that in all honesty SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!

"Sasuke," Yukina started her voice sweet as honey, "hand me the broom."

"With pleasure."

"So… Naruto any last words?"

Naruto gulped, "uh… just two, EVERYBODY RUN!"

Yukina and Sasuke ran after Gaara and Tanoshi who were running behind Naruto.

"NARUTO THIS WAS A VERY BAD IDEA!" Tanoshi yelled

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN? ALL MY IDEAS ARE BAD!" Naruto shouted back, as they tried to escape death by a broom.

Eventually the entire beach was outside to see Yukina chase the three around broom stick in hand.

* * *

(A little later)

Tanoshi and Gaara were in their room after all the commotion luckily no one died. Tanoshi glanced at her boyfriend who was googling something, "Gaara…" she whined she hated being ignored.

Gaara continued to stare at his phone she pouted and went back to her book. Gaara suddenly bolted upright startling Tanoshi causing her to fall from her bed.

When she looked up Gaara was gone 'weird' she thought.

* * *

(Sasuke and Yukina)

"I'M BORED!" Yukina screamed, throwing her face into a pillow. Sasuke glanced at her then at the bowl of porridge on her nightstand, "when was the last time you ate?"

"Um… don't remember."

"You haven't eaten since we came from the forest."

"If you already knew the answer why'd you ask?"

"You should eat."

"I can't be bothered!" Yukina flipped on her back to stare at the ceiling. "Yukina stop being stubborn and eat." Sasuke glared at the pale blonde who had stuck out her tongue at him, "make me." She said in a childish tone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "so help me klutz I will feed you myself if you don't eat!" Yukina smirked and opened her mouth silently challenging him.

Sasuke irritably picked up the bowl and was about to put a spoon of porridge in Yukina's mouth when it instantly snapped shut.

"Tsk. Tsk. If you're going to feed a child at least do it properly, you can't feed a child hot porridge." Sasuke growled but blew on the spoon nonetheless, this time Yukina ate without complaint.

Sasuke silently breathed a sigh of relief though he would never tell it to her straight, ever since that time in the forest he caught himself thinking about her more often and feeling protective towards her whenever he felt something was wrong.

* * *

Tanoshi's p.o.v

"UGH! I'm bored." I mumbled to know one in particular. Then my cell phone started to vibrate I glanced at the text on the screen.

'Meet _me on the porch'_

 _-Gaara._

I raised an eyebrow but stood up to get out of bed he's been acting so weird recently maybe he's already regretting our relationship. I felt like crying at that thought.

Walking out onto the porch I spotted Gaara in a fancy white dress shirt standing next to a table covered with a white cloth a platter of fruit on it. Well this is fancy, he looked up and smiled my heart melted for some reason I always blushed when he smiled at me.

He pulled up a chair for me to sit before sitting down across from me; I could tell he was nervous even though he tried to hide it. I find it cute when he tries to act tough. It was like that when we first met in kindergarten.

 _Flashback_

" _What a nerd she's always reading."_

" _I know right she just pretends to be smart."_

 _The insults were endless and Tanoshi hated them so what if she liked to read? It doesn't automatically mean she knows everything._

 _Tanoshi was crying in the darkest corner of the playground as usual._

" _Hey look! The nerd is crying." One of the boys taunted her as he walked over and pulled one of her golden pigtails which made Tanoshi sob harder._

" _HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tanoshi looked up to see a red haired boy glaring at the boy and his three followers._

" _Stay out of this Gaara."_

" _No!" Tanoshi's eyes widened when all four boys charged at Gaara. He fought well but was overwhelmed the four boys walked away leaving Gaara breathing heavily his face bruised and there was a cut on his lip._

" _A-a-are you o-okay?" Tanoshi asked her voice shaking tears still streaming down her face as she looked at Gaara's face._

" _I don't want to see you cry." He mumbled quietly, "smile for me please Tanoshi."_

 _Tanoshi immediately forced the tears to stop wiping them away, and giving Gaara a small shaky smile. Gaara smiled back before closing his eyes, leaving Tanoshi to gaze at her hero._

 _End of flashback_

I smiled as I recalled that memory, from that day Gaara had always been my hero. "What are you thinking about?" I looked up to see Gaara smirking at me; I blushed "w-why were you staring?"

"Because I think it's cute when you get spaced out." I blushed even more at his words, damn him and his charm.

"Tanoshi." I looked up surprised by his sudden seriousness, "I googled it and I found out to make it official the boyfriend usually proposes to the girlfriend." Oh so that's what he was doing on his phone… wait did he say propose?

"So that's why I want to do this properly."

"Okaay." No! No! Not okay! My head screamed.

Gaara got up pulling out a red rose and getting down on one knee.

OH SHIT! OH SHIT! NO! NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!

"Tanoshi would you do me the honor of…"

DON'T FAINT! DON'T FAINT! WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT FAINT!

"Being my girlfriend?"

I'm gonna faint- wait what?

"Um… run that by me one more time."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh thank god! Of course I will!" I said crashing my lips to Gaara. "Good for a moment there I thought you were scared." He said breaking apart from me, "that's because I thought you were gonna propose you know, as in to marry you."

"WHAT!?" I laughed, "forget it I said so shall we eat I'm starved."

"Sure." Gaara sat across from me again.

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Yukina and Sasuke had witnessed the whole thing, when Naruto walked down the stairs. "Hey guys! What'cha doing?" Naruto said obnoxiously loud as ever. "SSHHH!" Yukina hissed gesturing to the window to her eyes. Naruto looked out the window where Tanoshi and Gaara were. Tanoshi had just taken a bite out of a banana.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and he rushed onto the porch-

"WHY ARE YOU RAPING MY BANANA?!"

Gaara nearly choked on the apple he was eating while Tanoshi mumbled something that sounded like, "WUFFOUMENWAYNOBANHANA?" when she realized she wasn't making any sense she took a moment to swallow the rest of the banana before shouting "WHAT?!"

"NO! YOU ATE BUN-BUN HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! THE REST OF YOU ARE JUST MEAN!"

"Excuse me when have I ever been anything but nice to- okay never mind." Yukina said changing her mind midsentence.

Naruto crawled over to the empty banana peel stroking it while tears streamed down his face, the others stared at him, "Bun-Bun why? We were going to be together after I adopted you from that grocery store." Naruto bawled and everyone sweatdropped.

"Naruto-kun is this banana yours? It was on a nightstand." Naruto stopped crying looking at the empty banana peel, then at the banana Hinata was holding. "BUN-BUN!" he yelled tossing the banana peel away and rushing over to the other one.

The discarded banana peel landed straight on… pause for effect Sasuke's head. Sauke's eyebrow twitched and Yukina was snorting into her hand trying to contain her laughter. "Not a word Yukina, not. a. word." He said as he took the banana off his head and flung it away. Yukina of course burst out laughing anyway.

"Well this was quite an eventful DAAAYYY!" everyone watched as Yukina slipped on the banana peel. "SOMEONE GET RID OF THAT THING IT'S EVIL!" she said before storming off.

* * *

Michi: Finally!

Angel: thank god we got it done!

Wolf: good job guys and just before the dead line too.

Ani: okay guys we're not done yet.

Wolf: *sigh okay but before that the confessions of Yukina and Sasuke are finally coming out in the next chapter or the chapter after that so make sure to read! Now back to business ready... 1…2

EVERYBODY: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CINDERS THANKS FOR SUPPORTING US!


	9. kisses and confusion

Yukina and the group were back to lazing on the beach when, "SASUKE-KUUN!" Yukina turned her head to watch Sasuke get mulled by a pink haired girl. But what surprised her more was when that the girl kissed him and he didn't even push her away.

"I missed you!" she cooed setting herself on his lap, "Sakura, I'm not your boyfriend." Yukina sighed slightly making sure no one noticed. "Aww…but Sasuke kun!" god Sasuke thought this girl was annoying but whenever he tried to push her away she came back stronger so he thought he'd just ignore her until she left just like every other girlfriend he's had.

No one noticed when Yukina stood up walking away from the scene. She didn't know why she felt sick like she wanted to throw up, but at the same time she felt so angry she wanted to hit something, but also she felt hurt and sad like she wanted to break down and cry.

Yukina let all these emotions run wild in her head until finally the anger won, as a result her fist collided hard with a coconut tree.

She gritted her teeth as she felt her knuckles crack from the force and felt the warm trickle of blood sliding down her hand. Yukina stared at the red liquid in her hand her usually bright violet eyes were cold and emotionless. 'Why? Why me? Why do I feel this way?' all the questions made her head hurt and it didn't help she had her period so her stomach was trying to punch her brain for thinking so hard.

In the end she decided to head back to the cabin.

Opening the bedroom door Yukina collapsed on her bed clutching her stomach and groaning. She had taken pills but it didn't help. She decided to try and nap a bit when the door opened, Yukina didn't bother opening her eyes since she knew it was probably Sasuke. She stupidly recalled the image of Sasuke and Sakura on the beach and instinctively tucked her right hand under herself, the one she punched the coconut tree with it, she had bandaged it up but it still felt sore.

Unfortunately for her Sasuke noticed the bandage and instantly grabbed her hand to inspect it.

"What the hell happened to your hand?"

"I punched a coconut tree."

"What? Why?"

"To see if coconuts would fall out."

"You are a terrible liar."

"Who said I was lying?"

"I did."

"Well I never asked you to care!" Sasuke was shocked Yukina never sounded that harsh, he stared as she pulled her hand back and rolled over so her back faced him.

"Yukina what's wrong?" he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over to see her face but she ignored him and buried her face in her pillow hand still on her stomach.

"Yukina stop acting like a brat and tell me."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke didn't expect her to yell or shove him but that's what she did, and he fell on the floor.

Sasuke watched as Yukina curled herself up into a ball, he sighed and got off the floor to lie on his bed. Looking at the girl once again his eyes widened when he noticed her body shaking and curling up even tighter, he listened carefully to hear quiet sobbing sounds coming from her.

"Angel, why are you crying? Tell me." He coaxed gently trying not to force the answer out of her. "It-It hurts… my stomach aces so-so bad!" Sasuke almost couldn't hear her voice through her quiet sobs.

Yukina curled up even more trying to numb the pain in her stomach, when she felt a soft weight on her bed. Sasuke gently curled his arm around her waist pulling her back to his chest, whilst moving the hand that was clutching her stomach. Yukina was about to whine in protest until she felt his hand squeezing and gently pressing her abdomen, it hurt a little at first but the pain slowly subsided and she relaxed into his comforting touch.

* * *

(A couple of hours later.)

Sasuke woke up and looked at the sleeping girl in front of him his arm still around her waist. There were still tearstains on her pale cheeks.

'You're gonna have to tell her sooner or later.' A voice in his head taunted.

'Tell her what?'

'That you like her.'

'Tch, as if, what could I possibly like about this klutz?'

'She didn't judge you on your past, she's sweet and kind to everyone; even you and she's not at all creepy like every one of your fan girls plus she's cute.'

'Yukina and cute don't even belong in the same sentence.'

'Don't say that you think she isn't even a little attractive to you.'

Sasuke looked down at Yukina who had turned to face him still asleep. She shivered slightly and cuddled closer to his warm body, her face was peaceful and calm there was even a small hint of a smile on her face.

'Fine maybe she's just a little cute.'

'So you'll have to admit your feelings to her soon before some other guy comes along and snatches her away.'

The thought of that made Sasuke's blood boil and his arm curl tighter around Yukina's small waist. He pulled the sleeping girl closer to him possessively.

"Mmm… Sasuke?" he heard Yukina groan as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, "I'm right here angel." He replied when the sleepy girl looked up at him and smiled her sweet smile.

Sasuke felt the annoyingly pleasant butterflies in his stomach start to stir as Yukina snuggled up closer to him.

'Well I guess I'll just admit it now… I have completely fallen for Sasuke Uchiha.'

Yukina wasn't as stubborn as Sasuke so it was easy for her to admit her feelings for him, even if she wouldn't say it out loud. Right now just being close to him was enough for her. He was the only one who knew about her past, the only one who held her while she cried and she knew that she was the only one who knew about the tender gentle part of Sasuke hidden beneath the cold exterior.

* * *

(Dinnertime; in the kitchen.)

Yukina and Hinata were cooking in the kitchen, while Gaara and Tanoshi tried to keep Naruto away from as he put it, 'tasting' the food.

"Yukina can you please call Sasuke in for dinner?"

"Sure Hinata where is he?"

"Outside."

Yukina wiped her hands clean and headed for the porch. Opening the door she looked around but what she saw made her heart shatter.

Sasuke and Sakura were kissing on the porch her arms were around his neck while his were on her waist. Sasuke parted with her when he thought he heard the door open and saw Yukina standing there. "What do you want Yukina?" he asked his voice was so cold Yukina shivered, "um… the food is ready."

"Can't you see we're a little busy here bitch?" Sakura said smugly.

"Better a bitch than a hoe."

Sakura gasped at Yukina's retort, watching as the pale blonde walked back inside. "Well now that the bitch is gone; where were we? Sasuke-kun…" she trailed off at Sasuke's cold terrifying glare. "Don't ever call Yukina that again." He hissed Sakura stepped back terrified at his murderous tone.

Sasuke turned around to head inside, leaving Sakura burning with embarrassment and jealousy. When he walked in he noticed Yukina wasn't eating with the others, in fact she wasn't even downstairs. Without a word he climbed the stairs to his room, opening the door to find Yukina curled up on her bed.

"What is it now? Does your stomach hurt again?" he didn't get an answer. Yukina just stared blankly at the wall refusing to look at him. "angel?" he asked moving his hand to brush the hair from her face but she swatted it away.

"Fine." He sighed and got off the bed closing the door behind him when he left. When Yukina heard the soft click of the door she broke down sobbing, she didn't like this feeling at all she hated it. 'I'm such an idiot I knew he didn't like me and yet I…' Yukina didn't even want to finish the thought because it hurt too much.

(The next day)

Yukina had decided to go for a walk to clear her head Sasuke wasn't in the cabin so she assumed he had gone to see his girlfriend. She couldn't help but feel a bit bitter at the thought.

"Oi! Yukina!"

Yukina looked around to see Deidara walking over to her, she never actually talked to the older boy but she knew him by name, considering the fact that he was the biggest player in school.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here?"

"Trying to avoid guys like you, but guess my luck ran out."

Deidara chuckled at Yukina's retort, "cute and funny so who you trying to avoid?"

"Sasuke."

"Uchiha?"

"Who else?"

Deidara laughed again and smiled at Yukina who was also smirking. "You know what? you're cool for a girl, c'mon let's go grab an ice cream and you can tell me about Sasuke."

"Sure on the condition that you keep the sexist comments to yourself."

"Deal."

They both headed towards the ice cream cart talking and laughing.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was walking along the beach in a worse mood than usual he was dragged around by Sakura to go shopping, damn that girl just wouldn't give up.

He sighed rubbing the back of his sore neck, and to top it all off Yukina for some reason still seemed pissed at him. Sasuke walked a little further until he passed an ice cream cart, it wasn't the sight of ice cream that was making him go mad it was the sight of Deidara with his, yes **his** Yukina.

Yukina's p.o.v

I'm the worst person in the world; I take pleasure in other people's suffering, on second thought screw it! I was never a saint to begin with.

I was relieved to be laughing again; surprisingly Deidara's stories about how he broke every girl's heart when he was in **elementary** school were quite entertaining.

"And she ran home crying!" me and Deidara both laughed, hey! I'm allowed to act like a monster when life's a bitch. Deidara actually listened when I started raging about what a dick Sasuke was and how I couldn't believe I liked him, "That ass running off with another girl behind your back."

"Like you're one to talk." I reminded him.

"I just don't get the deal with all these mixed signals."

"You and me both Deidara." I sighed. I still liked Sasuke I couldn't deny that but he was so… so confusing sometimes. He's nice one minute and then just completely ices over, is he bipolar or something?

"Um… Yukina don't look now but dickhead is coming over and he doesn't look too happy."

Before I could turn around I felt Sasuke grab my arm, I knew it was Sasuke from the instant butterflies in my stomach. I looked back to see Deidara smiling and waving us off, I swear when I get my hands on him!

My murder schemes were interrupted when Sasuke spoke, "WHAT THE HELL YUKINA?" sorry did I say spoke? I meant yelled.

"I'm not deaf you don't have to yell."

"Oh thank god that would mean you're just dumb!" his sarcastic tune was annoying me, that's my tune buster!

"Is there a point to this argument or is this just our regular morning yelling?"

"The point was what were you doing with Deidara acting like a complete whore?" A WHORE? DID HE JUST CALL ME A WHORE?

My mind was too preoccupied to register what my body just did. I blinked to see Sasuke's head turned to the side his cheek slightly red, and my arm raised. I figured that I had just slapped him, when he turned to look at me his dark eyes were cold.

We just stood there staring at each other the silence was tense, say something dammit yell, hit me back… on second thought don't do that, but just don't look at me like that. His dark eyes bore into my violet ones I was silently praying that he'd glare or get mad or something, some kind of reaction.

After what felt like hours he reached his hand reached up and caress my cheek, his thumb wiped away tears I didn't know were there. The sadness I felt turned to anger quickly and swatted his hand away, I hated that he could play with my emotions so easily.

"Is this some kind of sick game to you? One minute you're so kind and sweet and the next you just push me away, is playing with my feelings really that fun for you? Do you enjoy watching me confused and frustrated? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" I yelled, panting heavily all that weight was gone.

"Angel," I froze when I felt his breath on my cheek, his face was so close and was moving closer, my mind went blank when I felt his lips on mine it was pure bliss until he pulled away. I watched as he walked back to the cabin, my fingers brushed the skin where his lips had been, dammit now I'm even more confused what the hell did that kiss even mean?

* * *

Wolf: WWOOOHOOO!

Michi: all right who let Wolf into the cookie jar again?

Angel: oh c'mon at least she's off her lazy ass and writing again.

Ani: yeah and it's way better than beating the shit out of her with a frying pan and then torturing her into writing.

Angel: yeah whose idea was that again?

Michi: no comment (it was hers)

Wolf: ALRIGHT EVERYONE 1… 2…

EVERYONE: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GILLIGEN AND CLUCKY THANKS FOR SUPPORTING US!


	10. Fireworks and feelings

Yukina and Sasuke avoided each other the rest of the day; the others didn't question the silence considering the scary dark auras the two were giving off. Yukina had seen Sasuke and Sakura together multiple times and it only hurt more, so she resorted to completely shutting Sasuke out even if he called out to her she wouldn't hear.

"Oi Yukina!" Yukina smiled at the approaching figure Deidara was waving as he walked over to her, Deidara had been her friend through this entire drama and she was grateful for it.

"Hey Deidara, what's up?"

"The sky, what else?" Yukina rolled her eyes and muttered 'smart ass' under her breath. "So are you going to see them?" he asked, making Yukina look up in confusion. "The fireworks." Deidara clarified watching Yukina's mouth form an 'O' she had completely forgotten that they would be going home tomorrow and the last event was a fireworks show.

"I don't feel up to it." Deidara rolled his eyes knowing the only reason she didn't want to go was because Sasuke would be there. "Yukina you can't let this rule your life you have to live a little at least." He said giving her an encouraging pat on the back before blushing and adding something else, "plus I want you to come, there's something I need help with."

Yukina looked at Deidara curiously, "and what would that be?" she asked noticing his slightly red face. Deidara blushed even harder at the innocent question, "well um… there's this person… I like." Yukina immediately brightened up at the sentence. "Well looks like the great player Deidara has finally decided to settle down, so who's the lucky girl?"

Deidara instantly looked away, "Yukina don't be too shocked okay?" he said nervously. Yukina noticed his embarrassed yet serious tone so she nodded and heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Sorry what?" he seemed to have muttered it again still not looking her in the eye, she rolled her eyes, "c'mon Deidara spit it out already, I can't hear you when you mumble." Deidara finally let out a huge huff of frustration looking Yukina straight in the eyes his face a blushing scarlet.

"I'M GAY!"

(Hahaha bet you didn't see that one coming hahaha)

Yukina blinked multiple times making sure she had heard right.

"Okaay." She dragged.

"And I have this crush on someone in the swimming team."

"Okaay."

"His name is Kisame."

"Okaay."

"So I was thinking you could talk to him for me and you know, hook us up."

"Okaay, NO! NO! NOT OKAY! ME?!"

"Yeah how else do you expect me to get to know him?"

"Oh, I dunno how about talking to him?"

"WHAT? I COULDN'T DO THAT!" Deidara face glowed pink from his blush making Yukina laugh. She patted the taller boy on the back gently, "alright I'll be at the festival but only for support. Agreed?" she asked sticking her arm out for him to shake, which Deidara did happily a cheesy smile on his face.

* * *

Sasuke's p.o.v

I seriously need to clear things up with Yukina, but that's hard when she's so set on avoiding me. I had to resist the urge to walk up to Deidara and punch him whenever he so much as touched Yukina, this possessive feeling is completely new to me. I have never wanted a girl close to me, in all honesty they were just an annoyance but with Yukina it's different I don't know why it just is.

I sighed rubbing my sore neck I had finally broken it off with Sakura we weren't even dating in the first place, she really just latched on to me so I tried to ignore her until she left but that didn't work out and I ended up hurting Yukina in the process.

* * *

(In Tanoshi's and Gaara's room)

"Gaara," said boy turned to look at his girlfriend who had sat on the edge of his bed next to him, "Do you think Sasuke and Yukina will be okay?"

"Of course, why?"

"I'm just worried that's all." She said lying down next to Gaara nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck; in response Gaara wrapped an arm around her trying to comfort his worried girlfriend.

* * *

(A little before the festival.)

All three girls were laughing and joking as they got ready for the festival Tanoshi had insisted all of them where kimonos.

Hinata wore an elegant lilac purple summer kimono with a light green obi her hair was done up in a bun and held with a jasmine hair pin, Tanoshi had a simple fuchsia kimono with a blue obi her hair in two low pigtails and finally Yukina had a beautiful midnight blue kimono with sparkling purple butterflies printed on it held together by a white obi she kept her hair loose.

"I think we're all set." Announced Tanoshi her blue eyes glittering with excitement.

"You seem very excited for the festival." Hinata pointed out.

"I bet she can't wait to have Gaara drooling all over her." Yukina teased, making Tanoshi blush. "Whatever let's just go." She said still a little embarrassed by Yukina's comment.

* * *

(At the festival.)

All the boys were awaiting the girl's arrival all dressed casually in T-shirts and shorts.

"Hi boys!" Tanoshi's voice gained the attention of all the males. All of them including Sasuke's eyes widened at the girls who looked like models out of a magazine in their traditional kimonos.

"You girls look awesome." Naruto said giving them an enthusiastic thumbs up. Yukina's eyes drifted to meet Sasuke's obsidian gaze. They stared at each other for a moment until Yukina broke away. "Hey I have to go meet someone I'll catch up with you later." She said hurriedly and walked away before anyone could ask where she was going.

Yukina headed for the spot Deidara and she had agreed to meet. She found him gazing at something from behind a coconut tree, looking over his shoulder to see who he was looking at she saw a boy with shark like features and you could clearly tell he was a good swimmer. "Is that him?" she asked suddenly making Deidara jump.

"Yeah that's Kisame, captain of the swimming team."

Yukina nodded, "so, go talk to him." She urged. Deidara looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Rolling her eyes she pushed Deidara towards the shark boy much to Deidara's loud protests.

Kisame had heard them coming and started to stare, Deidara had gone stiff his mouth sealed shut. "Hi have you met Deidara?" she asked quickly; pushing Deidara forward harder than she intended causing him to fall on the shocked shark-like swimmer, Yukina blinked than immediately ran away giggling at Deidara whose face resembled a baboon's butt and Kisame who still looked confused as to why he had his arms around a stranger.

Yukina felt a little guilty for pushing Deidara but it seemed to have broken the ice between the two, Deidara and Kisame were now engaged in a conversation. Yukina was walking down the beach to find the others when she felt a hand on her wrist.

She whirled around to hit her face on a wall, 'no wait I know this wall.' She thought looking up to see Sasuke standing before her. "We need to talk." He stated before pulling Yukina with him to a more private area.

"So what do you want?" Yukina asked coldly, keeping her gaze locked steadily with Sasuke's. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I wasn't avoiding you I was pretending you didn't exist."

"It's the same damn thing!"

"Oh my god! Could you just stop yelling?"

Sasuke sighed and spoke again in a much calmer tone, "angel, why were you so mad when I kissed Sakura?"

"Because you played with my feelings."

"What?"

"You heard me, one minute you are so sweet and nice to me making me actually fall for you, and then next thing I know you are running around with that pinkette." Yukina gasped realizing what she had just confessed and immediately her hands shot to her mouth, "you did not here any of that." She glared and Sasuke smirked.

"Actually angel I did… every word." Yukina watched as Sasuke walked closer until she was right in front of him.

Yukina blushed as he reached his hand up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear; cupping her cheek to tilt her head up he gently pressed his lips to her soft ones.

Yukina lost herself for a moment then an image of Sakura and Sasuke together flashed in her mind. She instantly pushed Sasuke away.

"STOP IT! DON'T KISS ME IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT!" She yelled her eyes widened when she felt Sasuke kiss her again, but once again she pushed him away but before she could yell he whispered in her ear, "you said I can't kiss you unless I was serious? Then it should be fine if I kiss you, I've fallen for you as well Yukina."

Once again Yukina felt Sasuke's warm lips against her own, only this time she responded wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. In the distance they could hear the boom of fireworks which lit up the sky as the two lovers shared a long sweet kiss.

* * *

Michi: and we are finally done. That's the last chapter of laughing though the tears, hey! Where's Wolf?

Wolf: WAAHH! IT'S OVER *sobs

Angel: it's okay Wolf I promise we'll write one shots of Yukina and Sasuke.

Ani: girls you know what this means right? WE'VE OFICIALLY COMPLETED OUR FIRST EVER FANFIC!

Wolf: Ani's right and on a very special day too.

Ani:?

EVERYONE(EXCEPT ANI): HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ANNIKA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! *GROUP HUGS ANI

Ani: *Tearing up you guys are the best!

EVERYONE: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE PEOPLE READING THIS WE HOPE WE COULD MAKE YOU LAUGH!


End file.
